Numerous types of display assemblies have been proposed for merchandise. However, in the case of stands for plants, particularly display stands, the plants should be displayed in such a way that the different tiers of plants receive adequate lighting. Furthermore, it is important that the stand may be easily moved from place to place and that it can fit through narrow openings if it is necessary to move the stand around a premises or plant nursery. Thus it is preferable that the stand be foldable to ensure that its dimensions can be compressed in order to allow it to be moved through narrow apertures.